His Guardians
by Yaoi.4.Joo
Summary: Tsuna was their sky. He was the innocence they sought to protect. But even someone as kindhearted as Tsuna could crack under the dealings required of a mafia boss. So they would do everything to protect him and keep his hands from being too tainted.


Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Author's Note: Well, first off, let me say that this was a challange by Shinsei Tsukiko, so kudos to them for giving me the idea! Also, at the end, it starts to stray away from the summary a little, but, all in all, I think its still pretty good.

Pairing: Tsuna x Guardians (if you squint, look at it upside-down, and through a telescope)

Bete'd by: QianYun (who rox my sox XP)

Read and review!

* * *

Gokudera:

He was the storm: violent and uncontrollable with only brief periods of stillness.

Gokudera was the shield and sword of the tenth, the one who was there to protect him and kill for him. He felt that Tsuna was too pure to become tainted in blood, so he would protect him for as long as he could.

That's what right-hand-men did after all.

He was the storm, covering the sky like a blanket and blowing away everything that wished to harm it with its fierce wind.

Yamamoto:

He was the rain: as pleasant as drizzle one moment, then as cold and unforgiving as hail the next. 

Yamamoto was the one who comforted Tsuna, who held the smaller man in his arms as he cried over the death of his allies and enemies alike. He was the glue that held Tsuna together, the one who eased the pain that would never go away. 

He was the rain that washed away the sins that stained Tsuna's hands.

Ryohei:

He was the sun: providing warmth in the coldest of times and light in the thickest darkness. 

Whenever a situation seemed bleak, he was there to lighten the day. When everyone was depressed, he was the comic relief that made them smile. When anyone was in trouble and all hope seemed lost, he was the glaring ray of hope that saved the day.

He was the sun that illuminated the sky. 

Hibari:

He was the clouds: floating freely through the sky, untouchable to those on the ground who wished to restrain him.

Hibari saw potential in the weak herbivore that was Tsuna. He saw the man he could become and would get mild shivers just thinking about it. He would protect him… for now. But when he reached the prime of his power, he would bite him to death.

He was the clouds, some days shielding the sky from view while at others leaving it completely vulnerable.

Lambo:

He was the thunder: swift to strike, uncaring of those he hit.

Lambo didn't know what exactly he was to the tenth, but one thing he _did _know was that he looked up to Tsuna. He was the one who protected him, the one who cared for him and tolerated him when he was an obnoxious child. 

Being the youngest of the guardians, he was usually used as back up, forced to remain nothing but a deep rumbling in the distance. The only one who understood his need to help the not-so young Vongola was Gokudera, and the dynamite user often took him along on group assignments. 

He was the sword, striking with deadly force when joined by the storm. 

Chrome:

She was the mist: revealing everything yet showing nothing.

At first, Chrome had only become Tsuna's protector because of Mukuro's orders, but as she got to know him, she soon developed her own reasons for protecting him.

Always the shy girl with no friends, she never had someone care so much about her emotional wellbeing. Not even her birth parents had shown even that slightest bit of care.

She had Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa, but it wasn't the same. They provided her with help and companionship, while Tsuna provided her with the love and care she never realized she had been seeking.

She was the mist, hiding away companions within while deceiving the enemies who entered. 

Mukuro:

He was also the mist: concealed in its thickness and only appearing when it was beneficial to him.

Personally, he had no emotional ties to the young Vongola. But there was one thing that he did want, and that was to take over the body for his own personal use. He would wait patiently, letting the desirable fruit he sought after ripen. Then he would pluck it from the tree, claiming it as his own.

He was the mist, slipping through the smallest of cracks, untouchable.


End file.
